minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Hacker Zackall
Authors Note: What's up everybody! I'm Willzombie and I hope you enjoy this! This is the start of a series so don't expect me to wrap it all up at the end of this one, there are supposed to be 8 of these pastas, including this one! Enjoy! Chapter 1: The Worst thing I've ever done Most of us have probably done some bad things, like step on a worm, or break a rule or something like that. Or we might of done something like set fire to something or smashed some bottles. But all of that combined is no-where near as bad as what I did. When I entered my world, a portal had appeared next to my house. It was a Nether Portal, but the outline was Bedrock with some red marks. I was intrigued by this. What on earth was this? Why was this here? I found out by running and diving into the Portal. I teleported into a humongous area that had the void as the floor, and Netherrack as the ceiling and the walls. I was on a bridge made out of Nether Brick, and in the middle was a 3x3 cage. In front of the cage was a chest. I was now more intrigued than ever. I dashed forward and opened the chest, only when I was searching it I noticed it was a trapped chest. KABOOM!!! I was blasted back and smacked the wall as the chest and the cage blew up. I looked to see that a figure was in the area where the cage was, its red eyes staring right at me. "Well Willzombie, thanks for letting me out!" I didn't open chat, and this entity spoke to me verbally! It's voice echoed around us and was dark and cold. He walked towards me and drew out his sword. I pulled out mine and pointed at him, that was when I thought to myself: What should I really do, fight, or flee? Chapter 2 - Hacker on the loose I fought, of course. I ran towards him and swung my sword at him but he teleported behind me and hit my back. I flew into the air and landed on a small Bedrock platform. He shot sticks of Bedrock at me! Yikes! ''I thought. ''Is he a hacker or something!? I dodged all the flying sticks of Bedrock and jumped down towards the player. I threw Ender Pearls all around him so he wouldn't hit me and it would be hard for him to hit me, though he teleported away every time, so for 10 seconds we were just teleporting around not actually hitting each other, though soon he hit me! Suddenly, the screen went white, so white that I had to close my eyes. Then everything went black. I opened my eyes to see that my computer had had a black out. I stared for a while to see that I was soon floating around in some unknown Minecraft dimension. I only had 1 health left. I couldn't take it anymore! I HAD to find out who this player was. So, I closed down Minecraft and searched online: Most Dangerous Gaming Hackers. They actually had a website full of games A-Z with the hackers that attacked them. I inserted the letter: 'M' and Minecraft came up straight away. In the Minecraft hackers they had two categories: Players and NPCs. The skin I was looking for was not in players, so the entity I found must be an NPC. Lots of the NPC hackers were trapped in forbidden dimensions, like the one I found today. Finally in the most wanted section, I found who I was looking for. His name was Hacker Zackall, and he was the deadliest NPC hacker around. It said he was trapped in forbidden dimension, though I accidentally let him loose, and they probably haven't updated it yet. Check This Out: Hacker Zackall has been almost always the deadliest and most wanted Minecraft hackers. He was reported around 2014 as people lost severs and accounts by being punched by a player with this skin. One player said that when he was about to get attacked by him, the player heard the hacker speaking with a scary voice saying: "Meet Hacker Zackall!" This is how he got his name. He started to take his own apprentices and started to train them how to hack and wreck severs, though he fired many of them. One day all the hackers he fired came back to him and said to him if they could be trained again. Zackall refused to give them another chance, so they all fought him. Zackall won, but escaped very wounded. My blood started to go cold and my heart started to miss beats at this point. People say that this hacker is after something, and now we have found out what it is. Minecraft contains very strong and secret magic known as: 'Artrifice Magic' . It's not really the magic he wants, it's the top secret parts of it. If he was to get hold of these secrets, not only will he become invincible, but he will also be able to appear in real life, attacking real people. This magic is known to be located on the most glitchy servers, so the sort of servers that glitch a lot will be the ones he targets. Some of the Mojang staff tried to stop him, and they were successful, trapping him in a forbidden dimension, but as far as we know... I'' '' stopped reading at this point, I was too horrified to what I have done. I need help, and fast! I entered my most popular Multiplayer server to get help. It's got lots and lots of buildings to explore to it's really popular. It's quite glitchy, but they and I don't mind that. Chapter 3 - Invasion When I entered the server, I had no words for what I saw. All the buildings were on fire. Mobs were everywhere, and players were running around, getting slain by all the hostility. It didn't take a genius to know who had done this. I ran into the main castle and peeked into the throne room. A glitch appeared. When it cleared away, there on the throne stood Zackall himself! Knew it! I pinned myself to the wall outside the room. ARRGH! What's he doing here! ''I thought. Then it all made sense! The magic that Zackall wanted was on the glitchiest servers of them all, and this was a glitchy server. I had to stop him! I waited for a while outside the wall. My heart was pounding out of my chest, wondering what would happen next, when I heard a teleportation. ''Dang it! ''I thought. ''He got away! I looked outside the window of the throne room. There were more mobs than ever now, and the numbers of players were declining. But in the distance I saw a hooded figure running away. That's him! Time to get him! Going outside was too dangerous, and I couldn't fly either. That meant I had to go underground! I pulled out a shovel, an axe and a pic-axe and I started to dig underground until I was at the bottom of the palace, and started digging in the direction of Zackall. I could hear the sounds of the players and the mobs screaming and yelling as I borrowed underneath them, glad I wasn't in the middle of all of that. Soon I heard footsteps and Zackall's voice, so I dug my way out, and saw Zackall standing 4 blocks away, muttering: Now to get that magic! I pulled out my sword and charged at him, ready to strike him down. Zackall turned around, and only had time to say: 'What the-' and before he had time to finish, I striked my sword into his face. HZ: AAAAARRRRrrrgggghhhh! Me: Oh dear! You poor poor thing! Was that painful enough for you! Zackall turned around, and I saw a long, diagonal red cut across his face. Oh man, now I'm in big trouble! ''I thought. Chapter 4 - "It's unlikely someone like you were to take me down!" We stood there, starring at each other. I could literally see him shaking with fury! HZ: What on earth was that for! Me: You know why! HZ: That attack may have a painful looking outcome, but it's merely enough to completely take me down! Me: I won't let you win! HZ: It's unlikely someone like you were to take me down! Me: I will suck you HZ: YEAH! HZ: Go baby go... yea baby Me: Sperma? Zackall stared at me for a long time. For half a minute, I thought I'd fooled him. ''Wrong! HZ: Look Zombie, many players have tried to fool me with what you said, so it's unlikely your going to do it too! Well, that totally backfired! Me: Just stop Zackall, this will just go to waste! HZ: No it won't, do you know how tormented I am? Me: That's hardly a good excuse! HZ: If you went through the same experience, you'll be like me! Me: No I won't! HZ: Yes you will! Me: No I w- HZ: JUST SHUT UP! WE'RE WASTING OUR TIME!!!! Me: Good, preventing you from getting this magic of yours! HZ: Just let me get it! I just want to be an innocent real life person like you! Me: Innocent! I've seen your reputation! HZ: Goodbye! I'm off now! Me: Well, in that case, go and look for the magic! I've heard that it puts players in jeopardy! HZ: Good idea, I start looking right now, only once I've dealed with a sloppy player like you. Oh great! Suddenly, Zackall stuck out his arm and a green laser filled with 0's and 1's shot out of it and hit me. I was blasted back. I flew through the air, watching the mobs killing the remaining players, then instead of hitting the glass windows of the castle, I smashed right through them and hit the throne. Zackall appeared at the broken window. Two wings had sprouted from his back. HZ: This isn't over Will, I'll be back! I won't rest until I gain my invincibility and being able to appear in real life! This isn't over Will, remember that! This isn't over! Then Zackall flew away, leaving me just sitting in my chair, horrified of the experience I just had. Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Hacker Zackall Series Category:Hackers